Influence/Crime
Street Versus Underworld Crime influence is a question of execution. Both types of influence are capable of organized crime, but Street wields connotations of more visible gangs with looser structures and Underworld speaks of a more insular, focused, business-like world. Street is the Influence type geared towards story lines using gangs like The Latin Kings and Zoe Pound whereas Underworld is the Influence type geared towards organizations that could better be described as "mafia," be it Solntsevskaya or La Cosa Nostra. Street Crime Free Actions *'Buildings:' Crime is found anywhere. Freeform actions do not benefit from +Influence dice based off of what they're operating out of. Instead, for actions you come up with yourself, you have +(Influence level) dice for all rolls pertinent to having said action performed through use of your Domain, Retainers, or criminal Contacts/Allies traits. This is at ST discretion. *'People:' For actions you come up with yourself, you have +(Influence level) dice for all social rolls against residents of impacted neighborhoods and criminals in general, regardless of whether they are an ally or a rival. After all, if your reputation precedes you, it precedes you. If you are "outranked" by this individual, then you can not intimidate them regardless of whose "side" they are on. This is at ST discretion. As a general rule: ** Influence 1: Member or initiate; a mortal resident in your turf ** Influence 2: Low level "specialist", such as an enforcer or spy, or the temporary leader of a mission; a mortal resident in your turf with above average (4+) willpower. ** Influence 3: Minor organizing member, such as the head of a clique within a chapter; a mortal resident with impressive (5+) willpower. ** Influence 4: Mid-level organizing member, such as the head of a chapter of a gang; a mortal resident with exceptional (6+) willpower. ** Influence 5: Top-level organizing member, such as the head of the gang itself; a mortal resident with extraordinary (7+) willpower. Influence Chart Underworld Free Actions *'Buildings:' Crime is found anywhere. Freeform actions do not benefit from +Influence dice based off of what they're operating out of. Instead, for actions you come up with yourself, you have +(Influence level) dice for all rolls pertinent to having said action performed through use of your Domain, Retainers, or criminal Contacts/Allies traits. This is at ST discretion. *'People:' For actions you come up with yourself, you have +(Influence level) dice for all social rolls against criminals and businessmen in general, regardless of whether they are an ally or a rival. After all, if your reputation precedes you, it precedes you. If you are "outranked" by this individual, then you can not intimidate them regardless of whose "side" they are on. This is at ST discretion. As a general rule: ** Influence 1: Member, initiate, or low level business employee. ** Influence 2: Low level "specialist", such as an enforcer or spy, or a mid-level business employee. ** Influence 3: Minor organizing member, such as the head of a task-oriented ring (like a drug smuggling ring), or a top-level business employee. ** Influence 4: Mid-level organizing member, such as the head of a branch of the gang/family. ** Influence 5: Top-level organizing member, such as the head of the gang/family itself. Influence Chart Category:Systems Category:Influence Category:Crime